Flower and Fire
by P.I.N.K KH
Summary: Something about it made me attracted to him. LUV IS IN THE AIR
1. Ginger Spikes and Players

**Chapter 1: **

**Ginger Spikes and Players**

Traverse Town is always boring. Nothing is EVER happening. I always go to the coffee shop to hang out with Sora, but he always wants to hang out with Namine...Or Roxas. I hate them. They act like they rule the world or something.

I decided to go to the coffee shop, to get a mint hot chocolate, which is my favorite. Once I walk in there, I see Sora with Namine...Only Namine. Right when I was about to leave, Sora calls me over. "Hey Kairi!" My face completely dropped.

"What?" I said with fakeness.

"Come over and sit with us." I sighed and walked toward there table. I sat next to Sora. His crystal blue eyes looked right through me. Namine did not say a word and just stared at me with disgust. That's why I hated that bitch.

"Me and Namine were thinking about going to the park later on today, do you want to come?" Sora asked with innocence. I was about to say something, but Namine interupted me.

"But Sora, I thought it was only going to be you and me?" She sounded like a valley girl with a four year old's voice.

"Oh yeah... Sorry Kairi...I'll see you later." Sora got up and left. Namine smirked at me and followed him out the door. I really hated that girl.

I decided to go back home and sulk in my room. My relationship with Sora was slowly dying and he didn't even know it.

My head was down when I was walking, a tear drop started to fall from my eye. Was I really crying over a boy?

It was dark as a raven's feather outside. I wouldn't be surprised if a heartless showed up. I was walking and ran into someone. The figure was slightly tall and slender. He had a long black coat with a hood. When he took off his hood, he was smiling. This kid looked wierd, but something about him just made me attracted to him. He had scarlett hair, in spikes that looked like weapons on his hair. He had emarald green eyes that sparkled. My heart started beating wildly. The only way I could see him is that the street lights came on. I just realized that I was on the ground when I bumped into him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Um yeah." I got up from the ground and looked at him. "Ya know, you have really pretty eyes."

"Uhh... Thanks?" He looked like he was creeped out. That sounded really creepy actually. He started to walk away, but then he stopped. " Hey, your friends with Roxas aren't you...Kairi?" He asked. I guess Roxas told him my name. Why is that kid all up in my buisness all the time. I nodded. "Ok...See you around some time Kairi." He laughed and walked away. He never told me his name. I guess I'll call him Ginger Spikes.


	2. Jealous of Her?

**Chapter 2:**  
><strong>Jealous of Her?<strong>  
>Me: sora has been getting on my nerves...<br>Riku: maybe hes...just sora  
>Me: its all becuz of namine. :(<br>Riku: btw she likes him  
>Me: NO DUH<br>Riku: U should just talk to him  
>Me:Yea ur right ttyl<br>Riku some how always knew what to say. That's why he was one of my best guy friends. Sora and I were neighbors, so I went over his house a lot. Sora, Riku and I use to be so close, but now we are just a scattered bunch trying to find our way.

I decided to go over his house and ask him what's wrong. He's always in his backyard, so I just went there first. Sora was in a chair. It looked different. It was pure white and had marbles encrusted in it.

"Hey...Where'd you get the chair? I must have scared Sora because he fell out of his chair and landed right on his face.

"Kairi! You just can't barge in _my_ backyard like that."

"Whatever, you should be use to this by now...Who made you the chair?" Sora's face turned bright red.

"Um, Namine made it for me...For my birthday." My hand turned into a fist. On the outside I was totally calm, but on the inside I was furious. I didn't want Sora to think that I was jealous.

"Oh...ok...Wat's up with you and Namine?" Sora looked at me shocked. I guess I said that too soon.

"Nothing really, were just friends. Kairi can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said sarcasticly.

"Do you not like Namine hanging out with me? Or are you jealous of her?" Oh hell no! He did not just ask me if I was jealous of that bitch, Namine. I felt my face getting red. I walked calmly out of the backyard and went back to my house. Once I got home, there was about to be a whole in my wall. Or someone was gonna get beat up.

* * *

><p>I was walking home, my face was starting to cool down. It was dark and cold. I was wearing a pink tank top with some white capris. I was basicly about to freeze. "HEY!" A deep voice called out from the ongoing darkness. I stopped walking and my whole body stood paralized. I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. Once I felt a pressence behind me, i panicked.<p>

"Get away from me!" I screamed. I pushed him and started to run. I wasn't a very fast runner,so I didn't get very far. He caught up to me. Turns out it was Ginger Spikes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo what's gonna happen next? plz review or PM me for request. Im bored all the time and need something to do thnx for reading!<strong>


	3. Axel, The One I've Been waiting for?

**Axel, the one I've been waiting for?**  
>"Calm down, it's only little old me." He said with a smirk. His emerald green eyes were staring through me. I did a sly smile and started looking forward again. It was dead silence until I felt a hand touch my arm. I started to blush. "Geez, you are cold."<br>I nodded. He took off his sweatshirt and handed it too me.  
>"Are you really giving your sweatshirt too me?"<br>"Um yeah, you need it."  
>"But your gonna be cold."<br>"Look I don't give my sweatshirt too just anybody ok?" He smirked again. I put the sweatshirt on. There was a warmth to it. It was like a good warm. Ginger Spikes ended up walking me home. I took off his sweatshirt and handed it too him.  
>"Keep it." He said casually.<br>"Oh ok...Th-thanks."  
>"No problem." He started to walk away. I needed to know his name. "HEYYY!" I shouted. He turned around and faced me. "You never told me your name." He gave a sly smile.<br>"Axel...Got it memorized." I laughed.  
>"Good Night Axel." He winked at me and went on with his way. I scurried into my home and I was exstatic. Why was I exstatic? I don't know. Was it because of Axel? I think so.<p>

**This is a short chapter but theres more on it's way! REVIEW! ****plz plz and PM me! :)**


	4. A not so boring person

**A not so boring person**  
>I decided to hang with Riku and Olette today. Sora was always with Namine, so I couldn't hang out with him, shocker right? I was on my way to the coffee shop until Riku texted me.<br>**Riku: sry cant come deuces**  
>Right when I was about to have a tantrum, Olette texted me saying the same thing. I was still going to go the coffee shop. I needed to do some thinking about alot of things.<br>On my way to the shop, Axel showed up.  
>"What do ya know, it's Kairi." He smirked.<br>"Yup it's me." There was an awkard silence. I pulled out my phone to act like I'm doing something. I decided to text Sora. Let's see what he's up to.  
>"Who ya textin?"<br>"None of your buisness." I retorted. Right then and there, he took my phone.  
>"Oooo who's Sora? I'm going to text him." My face turned red. "NOOOOO! Please don't!"<br>"Ooops too late." Axel started laughing hysterically. I was on the verge of punching him though. "Oh my gosh, your such a jerk."  
>"Woah I never knew you could get fiesty, sweetheart." My face was the color of a tomato. The only people who called me sweetheart were my parents and my grandma. I guess some things can change.<br>Axel looked bored. I mean I was too, who wouldn't after walking around doing nothing. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.  
>"Your kind of boring..."<br>"I would say the same to you." I said flipping my hair and giving a smile. He laughed and grabbed my hand.  
>" You won't think I'm boring after this!" He yelled. He stuck his hand out and a dark, ominous portal appeared. It looked kind of sketchy, so I released from Axel's grip.<br>"That thing looks sketchy." I said crossing my arms.  
>"It's safe...Promise, now come on." I shrugged and started walking toward the portal.<p> 


	5. That Messed Up Party

**That Messed Up Party**  
>I stepped into the portal and somehow ended up at a party in <em>The World that Never Was<em>. Pretty messed up world if you ask me. He took me to this huge white castle-like building. Axel eyed me. "You mad or something?" I don't know why he asked me that. Problaly because my arms were crossed, my hair was covering my face and I was walking really slow. I shook my head. He sighed and just kept walking. I was actually really scared. Nobodies and shit are popping up around here all the time and don't get me started about that Organazation 13.  
>After turning a few halls and walking in the dark we stumbled across a door. It was one of those medieval church doors. We both stopped when we got to it. "Open it." Axel said before smiling. "No. You open it." I said as a I put my hand on my hip.<br>"So I see that your sassy. Shocker." He chuckled. His black glove covered hand grasped the door handel. When we walked in, everything that was creepy in this world was in there except the nobodies... But I did see Sora and the bitch.  
>Apperantly it was a party. Axel was talking to this guy with really long blue hair with a X in the middle of his nose. How are you gonna take someone to a party and not even talk to them? I sat on the couch with my knees to my face eating chips. I felt the couch sank, someone sat beside me and guess who it was, Sora.<br>"I didn't think that you would come _here_." Sora said.  
>"Well I'm here." I muttered. He could tell I was in a pissed off mood. "Who's that guy your always with? With the red spikes." He asked. The best idea popped into my head. If Sora wanted to play girlfriend with Namine, he can.<br>" He's only my boyfriend." I laughed. His face dropped and his skin went pale. "You okay Sora? Your look a little sick."  
>"Naw I'm fine." Namine started to walk toward Sora and I. Her face was red and she was mad. She looked at Sora and gasped.<br>"OMG what did you do to him?" She yelled. I shrugged. "I asked you a question, ginger bitch."  
>"I didn't do nothing." She scowled, grabbed Sora's hand and stormed out of the room. Everyone was quiet until she left, but when she did, the music was blasting and everyone was cheering. Everyone says that she can mess up your life with drawings, but I thought they were joking haha. I was still sitting on the couch and looking at everyone dancing and once I knew it, Axel ran out of the door...with me.<p>

**Hope you guys liked it! Give me more suggestions to write for stories becuz this one is almost over. :(**


	6. Break Up With Friends

**Break Up Time With Friends**  
>It was really dark and I was being pulled...In the dark. Streetlights were blazing through the darkness of the town. Axel finally stopped pulling me. "So that brown haired kid was bothering you right?" I nodded and sighed. "It's a long story and I do <em>not<em> feel like talking about it." I crossed my arms and started to walk away. "Where ya going? I got time." He smirked. I just stood there and looked at him. I didn't want to tell him. Not because it was long just because I didn't feel like it. He started walking toward me. He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "I have alot of time." I felt myself blush and my stomach started having a gymnastics competition.  
>Axel's nose was about 1 inch away from touching mine, which meant that he was invading my personal space majorly. After awksard minutes of silence passed by, something happened. His lips were on mine. It was like BAM! I didn't know what to do at first, but I just went with the flow and kissed him back. I mean what was going to happen.<br>I just realized that Axel was my first kiss...In a year. Riku and I had a summer fling, but it quickly ended after he met my bestfriend. Isn't that rude? Well, Axel and I walked the alleyways talking. Turns out Roxas is his brother. One of them has to be adopted or something. Demyx is his bestfriend, I met him in the coffee shop. There was something about Axel that just made me attracted to him. I don't know what it was. Maybe he's just hot.  
>"You still never told me about that guy you met." Riku spat. I didn't want to tell him because he tells everyone my buisness and it's annoying. "Maybe I don't want to tell you." He just rolled his eyes and gave up. We were walking to the neighborhood park to just catch up on stuff. There was this huge hill and I saw a splotch of blonde. It was her...Namine. "Who the heck is that looking like she belongs in a str-" Riku paused. Once we knew it she was right in front of us.<br>"Oh hey Kairi!" She squelled.  
>"You tired of Sora?" I replied.<br>"Oh heavens no, but since you brought him up, I want you to know that _he _is mine, not yours, MINE." Why would I want Sora anyways, pshh, been there done that. I got Axel now.

We got to the park and Sora was there, but without Namine. He started walking toward Riku and I. "Hey guys." He said awkardly. I waved and Riku didn't say anything. "Hey Kairi can I talk to you." I already knew what he going to tell me, Sora is really predictable. "I guess." Riku knew too, so he started to walk back.  
>"What did you want to talk to me about?"<br>"Well I can tell that your mad at me." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. First of all, I am not mad at him. I'm just dissapointed.  
>"I'm not mad at you, i'm just confused."<br>"I'f it's because of Namine, i'm sorry. I know our friendship is going downhill because of her." Well duh, I know that. Why do you think I'm not talking to you.  
>"I know it is, but I think it's the best for both of us."<br>"How?"  
>" Well... Ok truth is, I liked you Sora. But when I saw you with Namine and you acted around her, I wasn't sure what to do."<br>"You liked me?" Joy filled his voice. I nodded. Who knew he liked me too. " I've been waiting for four years for you to say that!" Actually it was pretty obvious that he liked me...For the past four years. " Yeah, I did...But now I don't, sorry Sora." I said as I started to walk back to my house. I didn't want to see the look on his face because I knew it was going to be hurt.


End file.
